


I Recognize

by obsessions123



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions123/pseuds/obsessions123
Summary: My mom's birthday is coming up and this poem forced it's way out of my head.





	I Recognize

**I Recognize**

I recognize the eyes that which the first to look upon us,

were filled with more love than is possible.

I recognize the soul from which we were solely created,

lived, then, only and truly for us.

I recognize the beauty from which we were constructed,

will carry us further and longer than others.

I recognize the sacrifices that which in our upbringing,

provided cheer and joy when appropriate. 

I recognize the stress and hardships endured amid the aforementioned,

made all of us value what’s meant to be valued.

I recognize that merely acknowledging can only provide so much. 

However, I recognize that it still shouldn’t go unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing my homework peacefully when all the sudden the first line of this poem was like "Hey, you better write me down right now!" and I had no choice but to follow it's instructions. My mom will be turning 50 and she is the most incredible woman I know, I want her to know that I recognize that.


End file.
